Survival of the Deadliest
by MentalBird
Summary: When the band known as Gorillaz awakes from their frozen slumber, what will it take to survive in the Wasteland? Will they remain together, or be torn apart? Will they change, or remain the same? Only time will tell...
1. Wakey wakey...

A/N_: _This story is set in phase 4. Please enjoy.

Silence. Dead silence. That was all that was there. What was there? Where were they? What had happened? These questions were soon answered by the broadcast over the Vault intercom. "ATTENTION RESIDENTS, DO NOT BE ALARMED. REMAIN INSIDE YOUR QUARTERS AT ALL COSTS." It said, though jt was hard to make out do to all the gunshots and screams echoing off the steel walls.

The singer rose to his feet, looking around, where was he? He looked around for his fellow bandmates, who were lying on the ground, rising with groans. He couldn't remember anything that well- then he remembered where he was. Murdoc had signed up for the Vault, asking to be frozen until the world had been safe to be awoken. But that was if the world had been bombed, so why was he here. He didn't need it spelled out to him, he already knew that the world was gone. He looked around some more, the room was red, not in blood, no. It was the light in the room, red. Red, red, red. Why did that word scare him so much now? Oh yeah, the screams ouside the metal door.

"Ffffffuck! My- everything hurts! Where the hell are we!?" Murdoc yelled, in a mixture of anger and pain. He didn't mean to yell that loud, coming out as a shriek, but he had to, the gunshots and screams were getting even louder after all.

"Ah fink we're in dat Vault yew signed us up for!" He said, all this noise was giving him a nasty migrane.

"Wait, you mean.." Murdoc was in a bit of shock, Noodle and Russel were too. Everyone, the collaborators, their fans... gone. Russel shook his head, he was lost in that thought. Once he regestured the screams, he finally spoke.

"Uh... I think we need to get outta here! You hear all that outside too, right?" He said, looking at his bandmates with a worried expression.

"Russel-san is right, whatever is out there can't be good news." Noodle said back, agreeing with the drummer.

Murdoc was the next to speak, his eyes darting around the room, he was looking for weapons. "Already ahead of you, over here." He said as he walked towards a container that had bold print on it saying 'GUNS AND AMMO' on top. He opened it up to see a assult rifle, two 10mm handguns, a laser rifle, and a minigun. And on top of that a LOT of ammo for all of them.

"Take some guns mates! If we're going out there, we're gonna need these bad boys!" Murdoc said, overly giddy about grabbing the laser rifle. Russel grabbed the minigun, grinning, he always wondered what it would be like to hold one of these. Noodle grabbed the handguns, she had a devilish smile plastered on her face, and last but not least, 2-D, who had gotten the assult rifle, he didn't mind getting the last weapon, he always wanted to hold a gun like this.

Murdoc looked around a little more for armor, but alas, he found none.

"There's no armor, so watch yourselves!" Murdoc said as he went towards the door, the others nodded, then grinned.

Murdic opened the door, everything was eerily quiet now as they stepped into the hallway.

None of them seemed to notice when the intercom said "THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH. DO NOT VENTURE INTO THE VAULT. OUTSIDERS HAVE ENTERED THE VAULT-"

The intercom stopped. Nothing could be heard but the footsteps of the band. Silence.

Dead silence.

Then a low growl.


	2. Watched from Above

**Warning: a bit of gore-ish descriptions in this chapter, so be advised.**

The band continued down the hallway, quiet as they could be. They're weapons were drawn in case of attack. Then they came across the bodies. Corpses torn apart, blood everywhere. The band all looked away, or stepped back. A moment or two of them just trying to ignore them, as they continued walking down the hall, until they entered the main lobby of the Vault. It had corpses in some places along with blood, but not nearly as bad.

"Jesus.. what the fuck happened while we were frozen.." Murdoc mumbled, it wasn't a question, more or less a statement. The bassist looked around, seeing if there was a chair without any blood or something on it. He found one nearby, taking a seat. He needed a moment after that.

2-D was looking around as well, the main lobby was pretty big. He kept looking everywhere- until he heard movement nearby, it wasn't his bandmates moving either. He held his rifle tightly, moving towards thw noise. He found himself near a steal door, it was jammed. He saw another dead body, it's leg stuck out from under the jammed machine. He could hear something _alive_ in there though.

So what did the singer do? He kicked the door. In a moment he saw the jammed door dented- something was trying to get to him. The creature broke through, a giant green being lunged at him, wielding a large bat of sort.

He was on top of 2-D in a second, raising his weapon above the poor man's head. 2-D didn't have time to grab his rifle, which he had dropped in fear. Just as he thought he was going to die, Murdoc head shotted the creature with his laser rifle, turning the creature to ash, and covering 2-D in the process. He grabbed his rifle and moved away from the ash, towards Murdoc before standing.

"Fank you Muds! Ah was almost a goner!" He said, he was quite shooken up by that fact.

"Yeah yeah don't mention it Faceache." Murdoc said as he headed back to face his bandmates, they had their weapons drawn again, looking over at them to see if it was safe. Mudoc waljed over to a map of the entire Vault, studying it closely.

"Mmm... we seem to be somewhere here, in the middle." He said as he pointed to the large square that said 'MAIN LOBBY' on it. "Mm. The door to the real world is near. We need to leave, there has to be more of those things that attacked Dullard." With that, hhe moved towards the preivously jammed door, stepping in the ash now all over the floor.

"Follow me everyone, and hurry, we don't have time to waste!" The band didn't object, they simply hurried after the green man, who had gone foward without them.

As they chased after him, someone was watching them, staying hidden in the vents above them.

The creature smirked at the band members jogging to catch up to Murdoc.

"How _interesting_..." It said softly to iself.

"Mm... let's _play_ with them for a bit.." It opened up the vent above the hallway and dropped down from it, makimg no sound. It started moving towards them, or more importantly, Murdoc.


End file.
